Finding Fun while Living Life
by Dr.Mich
Summary: Following the life of Harry and Draco after Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters mentioned :( Don't like it? Don't read it :D Also, this is my first Drarry fic so bear with me...**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Muttered Draco as he sat in Harry's dressing room. "They say: break a leg?"<br>"Yes Draco, we've been over this four times now..." Harry was struggling to pull on a pair of boots while frantically looking at his watch. "Only 5 more minutes." He sounded worried.  
>"Who do these muggles think they are, paying to see someone on a raised surface, pretending to be someone else."<br>"I'm only filling in for a friend, this is the first break he's had this year."  
>Harry finished with his boots and then proceeded to pull on a pair of worn brown leather gloves.<br>"It just seems a bit odd, that's all."  
>Draco sat down on a chair and rested his elbows on his knees.<br>A loud voice called out Harry's name.  
>"Coming." He replied, craning his neck around the door.<br>"How do I look?"  
>"Ridiculous-"<br>"Thanks Draco."  
>"I didn't finish."<br>"Oh?"  
>Draco looked up at Harry's bare chest, and down at his blackened jeans.<br>"No, just Ridiculous.  
>Harry smiled, he loved the way Draco teased him.<p>

The second act flew by, and there were only 10 minutes left of the play. Draco was now sitting cross legged on the floor of the dressing room, his nose in a magazine called "Reveal".

"This is weird," Draco thought. "Why do these women look orange? It looks as if they've eaten one of the Weasley Twins' mystery sweets from their shop. It must be what everyone desires to look like, a thin, orange woman with bleached blonde hair.  
>At that moment, Harry walked in, carrying a bunch of flowers, a bottle of champagne and wearing a grin on his face.<br>"It went well then, I take it?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
>"Of course it did!" Harry seemed as happy and confident as he did when he once drank that little vial of liquid luck. "Come on, let's celebrate. Let's... eat, in a restaurant!"<br>"Harry, it's nearly 12pm. Even in the wizarding world it's rather late."  
>Harry changed into his ordinary clothes and threw his costume into his large suitcase, cramming his props into any space he could find. He zipped it up and looked up. "We're not underage anymore, we're allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, or are you too scared?"<br>Draco immediately closed his magazine "Too scared? I am a Malfoy."  
>"Which means you constantly malfunction, come on!" Harry dragged his suitcase out of the room, Draco, stunned, followed behind.<p>

"Alohomora" Whispered Harry, the doors of Frankie and Benny's clicked and swung open. They walked inside and the place was deserted, chairs on tables, glasses neatly stacked on the bar, everything was so crisp and perfect.  
>"Muggle shops are rather exquisite, don't you think?"<br>"Well I've lived here longer than you, so it just seems like a room to serve starving customers to me."  
>Harry pulled two chairs from the end of a table which seated 8 and placed them on the floor while Draco attempted an 'Accio Bottle of Whiskey' which didn't seem to work.<br>"Harry this spell doesn't seem to like me today..."  
>"Stop being lazy, you don't have to use magic for every little thing you do."<br>"I'll do what I want. Accio Peanuts." A small bag of salted nuts flew towards Draco and smacked him on the nose which then abruptly fell to the floor, he was not best pleased. Harry couldn't help but snigger.  
>"Potter! Stop it!" Harry burst into fits of laughter. When he regained his breath, he couldn't help but tease Draco.<br>"I like it when you call me that." Harry mentioned.  
>"Oh really? Well then Potter, bring me something tasty, I'm famished."<br>"Or this instead..." Harry leaned in towards Draco and planted a light kiss onto his lips. Draco returned the favour but with more force, his left hand sliding down his back and right hand twirling Harry's hair. Harry forced Draco towards the nearest table and ripped his blazer off.  
>Let's just say, there were not many chairs left on the tables by the end of the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So... thoughts? I know it's short but I'm quite proud of it (for someone who is terrible at writing...) Review? 3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the reviewers! It means a lot :) Again, I don't own the characters, what a shame :(**

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, Draco and Harry were fast asleep on the floor of the restaurant. Draco was snuggled up to Harry who was lying on his back, covered by Draco's blazer.<p>

THUD.

Both of them shot awake, looking like rabbits caught in headlights.  
>A large man wearing a hard hat towered over them.<br>"Looks like we got ourselves some Nancy boys here Bill!" The man took a bite of his rather unappetising Cornish pasty.  
>Draco stood up and thrust his wand sharply into his neck. "I could easily crucio you, mate."<br>The man laughed, "Crucio? What sort of slang is that then?"  
>The room grew cold; breath was visible from Draco's mouth.<br>The man turned silent; the smile immediately disappeared from his face.  
>A thinner man, also wearing a hard hat, strolled in with what looked like plans for the building, a tape measure, and a spirit level. He was younger, but more intelligent than his so called 'friend'.<br>The room seemed to regain its original temperature.  
>"I'm ever so sorry men; he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. However you were trespassing the building which is still a criminal offence..."<br>Draco removed his wand from the man's neck and moved towards Bill, but he didn't have a chance to speak.  
>Bill looked down, then back up, and continued: "And maybe some clothes would be appropriate as well?"<br>Draco's face turned a dark shade of pink. Harry wondered if Draco would ever live through a non-embarrassing day. He decided that it would be very unlikely.

"Thanks for the help, Harry." Draco couldn't be more sarcastic.  
>Harry was still laughing hysterically.<br>"Hey, at least we didn't have to pay a fine!"  
>Draco took a breath, eager to argue, but decided not to. He just sighed and kept walking.<br>"Anyway, what's the plan for today?"  
>"Well I don't want to stay here anymore, that's for sure."<br>"Oh c'mon Dray! There's loads to do in London!"  
>"I know, but it doesn't mean I want to do anything here..."<br>"We could visit Ron...?"  
>"...Who is only just civil to me."<br>Harry stopped walking; Draco stopped a few steps further and turned around.  
>"Do you think you could maybe do something I want to do for once?"<br>"What about breaking into that restaurant? We barely got out of that, and that was your idea."  
>"It's not as if you were complaining last night..."<br>"POTTER. That is irrelevant; today we're going to do something of my choice."  
>"After what happened this morning? Methinks not."<br>Draco realised that maybe Harry had the right idea.  
>Harry picked up a leaflet amongst the dozens scattered on the pavement. He studied it before concluding the conversation.<br>"Camden Market."  
>"What?"<br>"It's a famous market, here, in London."  
>Draco hesitated, but he knew he should probably make up for the morning's shenanigans.<p>

"Why didn't we come here before?" Draco exclaimed. Harry just laughed, considering the fact that Draco wasn't in the best mood with him not 15 minutes ago.  
>The market was filled to the brim with all different types of clothing, crafts equipment, second hand furniture, and of course, food.<br>Draco immediately bought everything that caught his eye, and one stall owner looked rather surprised when he attempted to hand over a £50 note. (Draco obviously didn't understand the value of muggle money.) Whereas Harry bought a loose fitting grey hoodie, as the winter months were slowly approaching.  
>Their shopping experience was nearly over, when Draco dropped all his 5 carrier bags on the spot, and pressed himself up against the window of a record shop. Harry sighed, threw his new hoodie over his shoulder, (he didn't think there was a reason to have a bag for one item) and proceeded to lift Draco's hefty items from the middle of the road.<br>"What. Is. That?"  
>"They're records; some people call them vinyls. They play music, but these days people have CD's or MP3 players so..."<br>"Wait! The Yule Ball, back in the fourth year, they were playing records then!"  
>"Ye-es?"<br>"So, you can have other music on them as well? Not just dancing music?"  
>Harry just nodded, he couldn't understand how wizards survived knowing very little about the muggle world. The 'Muggle studies' subject at Hogwarts wasn't much of a help either.<br>As they entered the cramped shop, Harry gazed upon the old yellow wallpaper. It has a light maroon flower pattern on it, not particularly pretty. Draco, however, didn't give Hippogriff dung about the decor; he was too busy browsing through the nearest music selections.  
>At this point, Harry was worn out; his feet were starting to ache, but Draco was excited; he'd never heard of 'The Beatles' and was eager to discover their many songs.<p>

By this time they had checked into a hotel for fear of being caught in another abandoned shop.  
>Harry thought it was a good idea to purchase a record player, to put Draco's 18 new vinyls to use.<br>He instantly regretted it.  
>"Na, na na, na na na na, na na na na, hey Jude!"<br>"Dray! Please! I'm tired."  
>"Oh come on, you haven't heard the best one yet!" Draco switched the record.<br>"Can't buy me looooove, loooooove!"  
>"True."<br>Draco smiled.  
>"You know what, let's do something romantic."<br>"I don't see why not, there's a place down the road-"  
>"No, I'm going to arrange it, it'll be a surprise..."<p>

It was about 10:45pm now, and Draco was leading Harry towards Big Ben. His hands were covering Harry's eyes.  
>"Dray! I wanna see where we are!"<br>"Just a bit further, hold on... here."  
>Draco removed his hands from Harry's eyes; he looked up and saw the large clock towering over him.<br>"Right."  
>"What is it Harry?"<br>"I've seen this countless times before."  
>"I didn't bring you here for this, look."<br>Harry turned his head to the left, there was Draco's Nimbus 2001 hovering next to them.  
>"We could get in trouble if any muggles see this!"<br>"Harry, chill. I put a Disillusionment Charm on it, it's invisible."  
>Harry looked up at Draco, and smiled.<br>Draco grabbed his broom, "Fancy a ride, Potter?"  
>"I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy."<br>Harry joined Draco on his broom and it gracefully lifted higher into the air.  
>They flew down the River Thames slow at first, but then gradually picking up speed, but not to the point as if they were trying to catch an invisible snitch.<br>Harry looked around him; he saw a blur of colourful lights rush past. The sound of the wind was almost silent, only a light breeze was present.  
>Draco flew down lower, just skimming the surface of the river. Harry could see his reflection, Draco's too. He was smiling at him, Harry smiled back.<br>Perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd say I've never actually been to Camden Market so that bit could be a bit inaccurate, anyway, thoughts? ^_^<strong>


End file.
